Total Drama Revelations!
by Hjadwhukwefyu
Summary: I have created the most awesome story ever sorry I suck at summaries. XD I do not own P&F or TD! So if I did then this would be on T.V.!
1. Season 1 Episode 1

Total Drama Revelations

Chris: Welcome to camp Wawanakwa where 10 campers will be staying for 10 weeks! Each week one camper will be eliminated from the island! Their fate will be decided by their team members. The last camper standing wins 1 MILLION DOLLARS!

"Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine," The screen knocks Chris into the lake then goes up the hill and into the water beneath "you guys are on my mind!" Jacob is seen in a tug of war with a shark over a fish then they both let go flying backwards in different directions the fish goes to the top of the water. "You ask me what I wanted to be," Candice and Jeremy are staring into each other's eyes while on a surfboard when an eagle grabs the fish and flies into the sky. "now I think the answer is plain to see," The eagle drops the fish into the forest which lands in between Chloe, Maeve, Susan, and Kryshonda causing them all to run away from it. " I want to be famous! I want to live close to the sun," The screen shows Phineas reading a blueprint while going over a waterfall in a raft "So pack your bags cause I've already won!" The raft is about to land on a log but it hovers then flies away "Everything to prove nothing in my way," The screen zooms into the kitchen where Chef Hatchet is stirring s pot of soup with his hands while looking at Ferb and Isabella tied up looking horrified "I'll get there one day!" The screen zooms out to the beach by the dock where Chris is walking up the stairs soaking wet. "Cause I wanna be famous!" The screen goes to the dock where Phineas is getting out of his hover raft only for it to fly away from the dock "Nanana'nanaana nana nana" The screen shows Jacob pop up from the water only to swim away from the shark. "I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!" The screen shows the girls panting from running out of the woods. "I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!" The screen shows the cast circled around a campfire while whistling the theme. Then it shows a sign that says Total Drama Revelations in bright yellow letters.

Chris: Well here comes the first 2 contestants! (The screen zooms into a boat with 2 kids Phineas who is wearing his usual attire, and Jacob a American boy who is wearing A red shirt with Green pants and white and blue shoes) Jacob Simcoe and Phineas Flynn!

Jacob: (while exiting the boat) So Phin do you plan on winning?

Phineas: (exits aswell) Well yes obviously but you seem like a fair competitor Jake.

Jacob: Thanks. (puts out hand to Chris for him to shake)

Chris: Welcome (Shakes hand) To Total Drama Revelations!

Phineas: It's great to be here Chris!

Chris: (Laughs) We'll see about that! Oh look it's the other 8 contestants! ( The screen goes over to a boat with Ferb wearing his usual outfit, Chloe a American girl with a blue long sleeved shirt and Green shorts on, while Maeve a American girl is wearing a Green shirt with blue shorts, Susan a American girl wearing a red and white striped shirt with orange shorts, Candace wearing her usual outfit talking to Jeremy wearing his usual attire, while Issabella is staring off the boat straight at Phineas wearing her usual attire, and finally Kryshonda an American brown skinned girl who is wearing A blue short sleeved shirt and a purple skirt) Well looks like Kryshonda, Maeve, Susan, Chloe, Isabella, Candace, Jeremy, and Ferb arrived! As I recall Jacob you know Susan, Chloe, Kryshonda, and Maeve?

Jacob: Unfortunately, yes. (Looks at them)

Chloe: Yeah, it's really depressing (all laugh even Chris)

Chris: Well I will let you settle in but you need to be at the mess hall in half an hour or you miss lunch! (all leave so quickly that a cloud of smoke that looks like them is left) Well then.

At the Mess Hall

Chef: Alright listen up! I server it 3 times a day and you will eat it 3 times a day. NOW GRAB A TRAY AND SIT YOURE BUTTS DOWN NOW! (all quickly grab a tray get food and sit down)

Chris: Alright now for the background information. You will be competing for 1 MILLION DOLLARS! (all cheer) Unfortunately only one of you can win! (all aw)

Jacob: So who's on teams?

Chris: Team one is going to be: Jacob, Phineas, Isabella, Candace, and Kryshonda! (tosses blue flag with a diamond on it) From here on out you are now the Diamond Team! Now team two: Chloe, Maeve, Jeremy, Ferb, and Susan are now the Emerald Squad! (tosses green flag with an Emerald on it) So go fixate your bunks to the new teams.

Jacob: So are the bunks co-ed?

Chris: No.

Jacob: Awesome so it's 6 girls with 4 boys. I like those odds! ( Isabella hits him on the back of his head) Ouch! What was that for? (all stare at him) What I like a challenge? (All shake their heads)

Chris: Now for the first challenge.

Phineas: What do you think it is?

Jacob: I will expect nothing but the best he's got.

Isabella: But it's our FIRST challenge!

Jacob: Have you NOT seen this show?

Chris: Jacob is right. The first challenge is going to be the embarrassment challenge! So meet by the Bay of Dismay and get ready to get SOAKED! (laughs)

At the Bay of Dismay

Chris: So now that your all settled in time to start! We'll start with the Diamond Team! (diamond team minus Jacob look around nervously) But first the rules. You earn points by owning up to your shame and if you don't answer or the other team guesses which member did it you get dunked like so! (dunks both teams then brings them back up)So first question, who here has a unusual case of overachievement?

Jacob: (Hits buzzer and gets shocked) You call that humiliating?

Chris: Well yes. (all laugh) Alright 1 point for the diamond team! Now for the Emerald squad. Who here lost a soccer game because his pants were ripped off? ( all look around suspiciously) 5 more seconds! (just then Ferb hits the buzzer getting shocked) Oh man that must have been hard! Anyway its 1-1. Next question for the Diamond team. Who here loves the little girls show My Little Pony Friendship is Magic? (Jacob hits the buzzer shocking him) REALLY!?

Jacob: Yeah its funny! (all laugh) Hey you guys wouldn't have manned up though if it was you so shut up. (all nod in agreement)

Chris: Well that makes it 2-1 with the diamond team in the lead! (diamonds cheer) Now for the next question! For the Emerald squad, who here is self-conscious about wearing the same clothes everyday? (Candice hits the button getting shocked) Nice job owning it girl. Its tied at 2-2 again now for the final question! For the win Diamond Team Who here has a crush on a very intelligent inventor? (Isabella goes wide eyed)

Confession Camera

Isabella: I couldn't believe Chris would go so low as to ask that! But I knew what I had to do!

End Confession Cam

Isabella: (hits buzzer) It's me. I like Alexander Grahm Bell. (hangs head low)

Chris: Okay that's not ENTIRELY true but since you owned up to the fact you DID have a crush the Diamond Team wins! But since you lied about who it was you liked I'm afraid I have to (hits the button dunking them) dunk you! (Emeralds laugh so Chris sends them under two) Man I love my job! (laughs) Alright I can't let them die yet. (pushes button raising them)(all pant for air) Alright so the Diamond team gets an edge in the next competition! Now follow me to the campgrounds for the second part!

At the Campgrounds

Chris: Alright now you guys need to climb the tree's and get the key at the top! First team to get the key wins!

Jacob: Is that all? Pfff Easy!

Chris: Oh wait I forgot to tell you that there are a few interns hidden that will shoot you with marsh mellows to make you fall. (all laugh) Oh wait I forgot to tell you that the marsh mellows are about yeh big! (makes a hand gesture that is at least 6 inches wide) Haha alright now MOVE MOVE MOVE! (all run to a tree with a key)

Jacob: Alright guys we need a climber and a spotter now I think-

Candice: Wait who put you in charge of us?

Jacob: No one but I am the only one who said anything. Now as I was saying I should climb and you all should spot and if I fail then Phineas goes, if he fails then Candice goes, then Izzy and so on. (all murmur in agreement) Alright let's do this!

At the Emeralds side

Chloe: I should be team captain because I am the smartest!

Maeve: No you're not!

Susan: I just think we should take- (Ferb whispers that she should just climb and win before they do and she nods)

Diamond Team

Jacob: (at the top) Almost got it!

Phineas: DUCK NOW!

Jacob: (ducks avoiding the oncoming marsh mellow) I GOT IT! (Grabs key) Now to get back (gets hit with marsh mellow and falls) OW!

Chris: THE DIAMOND TEAM WINS!

Chloe: WHAT!?

Chris: Yep you're arguing gave the Diamond Team enough time to grab the key and win!

Maeve: Where is Susan at? (all look but Ferb just points up at the tree) What are you doing up there we were discussing important things!

Susan: Trying to WIN! Unlike you people I don't want to leave first! (all look guilty but Ferb)

Jacob: Ouch that's just cold.

At the Emerald Cabin

Susan: I think that either Chloe or Susan should go home.

Chloe: But I thought we were friends?

Susan: We are but **I** was the only one who actually TRIED to win!

Maeve: Yeah me and Chloe COULD have acted better then we did.

Jeremy: So who is it? Chloe or Maeve?

Susan: That remains to be seen.

At the bonfire

Chris: Here are the rules. When I call out your name come and get a marsh mellow and you are safe. If I don't then you are going home via the Boat of Losers. Now I heard that You all have decided it was between 2 campmates Chloe and Maeve. So the rest of you come and get a marsh mellow. Now girls I know what happened. It was your guys' fault your team lost. So in order to decide who leaves I am going to play a little game called True or False! The winner is the first one to 3 points. Okay first up I am nothing without my hair. True or False?

Maeve: True!

Chloe: False!

Chris: The point goes to Chloe because I have my face! (looks at the camera and smiles) Now the second question, Chef is uglier than a man eating shark. True or False? (chef growls)

Maeve: False!

Chloe: True!

Chris: Well now its 2 on 0 with Chloe in the lead. Last question, the prize is less then 1 million dollars. True of False.

Maeve: False! NO WAIT-

Chloe: TRUE!

Chris: Well looks like the winner is… (dramatic music plays)

Chloe: Sorry Maeve but, you are going-

Chris: CHLOE!

Maeve: WHAT!

Chloe: YES! (looks at Maeve) Sorry Maeve.

Maeve: Don't worry with the disgusting camp food I almost didn't want to stay. (laughs lightly)

Chris: Well looks like we get to send home yet another camper via the Hurl of Shame! (buzzing) Wait that's my cell. (answers) Chris here. No way. Really? That's not fair. (hangs up) Looks like the Hurl of shame is out. Instead you get sent home on the Boat of Losers!

At the Dock

Chris: Well while you're time is short this season won't be! (boat leaves) Tune in next time for Total Drama Revelations!


	2. Season 1 Episode 2

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Revelations! Today we have a few (laughs) surprises. (laughs crazily) Well anyway grab a coke and some chips and enjoy this special 1 hour episode of Total Drama Revelations!

"Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine," The screen knocks Chris into the lake then goes up the hill and into the water beneath "you guys are on my mind!" Jacob is seen in a tug of war with a shark over a fish then they both let go flying backwards in different directions the fish goes to the top of the water. "You ask me what I wanted to be," Candice and Jeremy are staring into each other's eyes while on a surfboard when an eagle grabs the fish and flies into the sky. "now I think the answer is plain to see," The eagle drops the fish into the forest which lands in between Chloe, Maeve, Susan, and Kryshonda causing them all to run away from it. " I want to be famous! I want to live close to the sun," The screen shows Phineas reading a blueprint while going over a waterfall in a raft "So pack your bags cause I've already won!" The raft is about to land on a log but it hovers then flies away "Everything to prove nothing in my way," The screen zooms into the kitchen where Chef Hatchet is stirring s pot of soup with his hands while looking at Ferb and Isabella tied up looking horrified "I'll get there one day!" The screen zooms out to the beach by the dock where Chris is walking up the stairs soaking wet. "Cause I wanna be famous!" The screen goes to the dock where Phineas is getting out of his hover raft only for it to fly away from the dock "Nanana'nanaana nana nana" The screen shows Jacob pop up from the water only to swim away from the shark. "I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!" The screen shows the girls panting from running out of the woods. "I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!" The screen shows the cast circled around a campfire while whistling the theme. Then it shows a sign that says Total Drama Revelations in bright yellow letters.

Chris: Now as for the surprises I promised here they are! ( the camera looks towards a boat with Dawn, Scott (not injured), Baljeet, and Buford) Hey guys! (all get off the boat) Welcome back! And as for Buford and Baljeet welcome for the first time!

Buford: Just put me on the same team as Baljeet and we will be good.

Chris: Nah I like ticking off the cast so Baljeet and Dawn you're on the Diamond Team! As for Scott and Buford you are now on the Emerald Squad!

Baljeet: Thank you SO much!

Buford: You're going down Chris!

Jacob: (walks up from behind Chris) Who are THEY!

Chris: Well Buford and Scott are on your enemies team and Baljeet and Dawn are on your team!

Jacob: Well that's pleasant. (looks at Dawn)

Dawn: Hey your ora is very open like a book.

Jacob: Wait what! That means… (runs away)

Baljeet: What was that about?

Scott: I've seen that look and run before. He likes Dawn.

Dawn: I doubt it. He wasn't very open about it if he does.

Scott: Seriously Dawn? It was pretty obvious cause he ran away when you said his "ora" was an open book.

Buford: I don't know about you guys but I don't like the like talk. (leaves to cabin)

Scott: Well I'm with him bye bye. (waves fake waves as he goes to his cabin)

Baljeet: Looks like it's just us he he. (both walk to cabins)

Chris: Well that was interesting. Anyway lets go check on the-

Confession Cameras

Jacob: That was embarrassing enough without having to run out of there.

Dawn: I need to read Jacob's ora more now that I think he likes me.

End confession cams

Chris: Alright next person who cuts me off will be in big (see's camera) Now let's go check on the campers!

At the mess hall

Chris: Alright listen up! Follow me to the dodge ball court for today's challenge!

Jacob: (to team) Alright guys we need a team captain for our team.

Phineas: I nominate you Jacob.

Jacob: Really?

Candice: Yeah you basically led us to victory yesterday.

Kryshonda: Yeah not to mention you answered each embarrassing question at ease!

Jacob: Thanks. It wasn't that hard.

Dawn: I saw that hey Jacob could I talk to

Jacob: NO! (runs outside)

Confession cameras

Jacob: There is no way that I am letting Dawn read my ora what…ever…that…is…

Dawn: I don't know why Jacob is so self-conscious about his ora.

End confession cams

Chris: Anywho lets go now!

At the dodge ball court

Jacob: (his team is on the left of the glass court and the Emerald Squad is on the right side of the court) Good luck you are going to need it!

Chris: He are the rules: If you get hit you are out, if you catch the ball the person who threw it is out and you can bring in a member of the team, finally if you have a ball you can deflect the enemy balls with it. Any questions? Good!

Chef: Starting now! (blows whistle)

Jacob: Everyone aim for a different person! (dodges Chloe's throw) Nice try! (jumps up 3 inches) Whoa close call! (throws his ball and hits Chloe straight in the face causing her to hit the back of her head on the wall which makes her fall flat on her face) Oops sorry.

Chef: (Blows whistle and points to Chloe and then points to the bench)

Jacob: Uh should someone help her? (gets hit in the head) Ouch.

Chef: (blows whistle and points to Jacob then points to the bench)

Jacob: God D***IT! (all gasp but Chris and Chef) Alright then do me proud guys! (sits out)

Dawn: Alright let's do this. (throws 2 different balls hitting Scott and Susan)

Chef: (blows whistle pointing to Scott then Susan and then points to the bench)

Scott: Dang it. (both sit out)

Ferb: (throws 4 balls at once hitting all the Diamonds left)

Chris: One point for the Emeralds!

Cuts to 3 rounds over

Chris: Looks like it's neck and neck with the game tied at 2-2 and only 1 member of each team left!

Jacob: Sorry Susan but you got to go down! (throws 2 balls from each hand)

Susan: (dodges all of them and then throws) Not today!

Jacob: (catches the ball) Yes today. (all the Diamonds cheer)

Chris: The Diamond Team Wins! Which means the Emeralds will be sending someone home. (looks at the knocked out Chloe on the benches) Um someone help her get to her bed.

Confession Cameras

Chloe: I didn't even know I was out until the bonfire ceremony.

Susan: Chloe was out cold from Jacob's hit for almost 24 hours.

End Confession Cams

At the Emerald cabin

Susan: Who are we sending home?

Jeremy: I think it should be Scott because of what he did in his season of Total Drama.

Scott: I think it should be Falling Beauty over there. I mean who knows how long she is going to be out cold?

Susan: You have a point.

Buford: All I have to say is that if you all vote for me I will get you!

At the bonfire ceremony

Chris: At a normal camp marsh mellows represent a delicious treat used at the bonfire while telling ghost stories but her at Total Drama they represent life and death who wins or who loses the game. First up Susan. (she gets her marsh mellow) Then Jeremy. (He gets his) Buford. (he ungratefully snatches it out of Chris' hand) Okay. Ferb. (he silently makes his way to Chris then takes the marsh mellow) Scott. (Scott grabs his then sits down) Sorry Chloe even though you can't hear me, you are voted off.

Chloe: (wakes up) Where am I?

Susan: Going home sorry Chloe.

Chloe: (looks at her) Who are you? (Chef takes her to the boat)

Chris: Well so far the places are Maeve in 14th place and Chloe in 13th place! I can't wait till tonight!

Susan: Why?

Chris: Cause that's when the next challenge starts!

All: WHAT!

Chris: Yep. It's an awake-a-thon!

That Night

Chris: Alright here are the rules: No sleeping if you sleep for more than half a second you are out! (all gasp while Chris laughs) Now we begin…NOW!

Jacob: Alright guys keep up the chatter to stay (hears snoring) What the? (looks over shoulder to see Candice sleeping) Alright were down 1 camper so we need to step up our game!

24 hours later with the screen showing the sun rise then lower

Chris: We are 24 hours into our competition with only 1 Diamond Jacob and 3 Emeralds Ferb, Susan, and Scott! Time to step up our game. (pulls case out from the wooden podium he was standing behind) I love my job! (pulls out a tranquilizer gun)

Jacob: That isn't fair!

Chris: Life isn't fair dude! (shoots Scott in the butt)

Susan: Hey we were finally (gets shot in the arm and mumbles non understandable words before collapsing)

Ferb: (raises hand but lowers it when he sees Chris aim for him)

Chris: Smart move silent dude.

Jacob: His name is Ferb for your imformation!

Chris: Your defending the other team?

Jacob: That's right I am and if you have a problem with it then you need to take it up with him because he can speak for himself!

Chris: Wow you realize you just undermined your own statement right?

Jacob: Oh yeah I am just tired.

Chris: Alright then I would tranquilize you but I am out of darts. (laughs) Time to see who will win! We'll see after the break on Total Drama Revelations.

The screen goes black then back into the show

Chris: Welcome back! When you left off it was Jacob against Ferb in the awake-a-thon. It is now 72 hours into the challenge and it looks like Ferb Wins! Jacob just fell asleep from exhaustion! So Jacob get up man! (he moans) Come on I have your team here meet us at the bonfire in 5!

Jacob: Ugh. (looks over at Ferb who has just fallen over in exhaustion aswell) How you doing dude?

Ferb: (gives a thumbs up the a thunbs down)

Jacob: Heh well see you later then. (he gets up and goes to the campfire)

At the campfire

Chris: Well obviously Jacob gets a marsh mellow (tosses him one but it hits him in the head) Okay then Candice, Isabella, Phineas, Kryshonda, and Dawn. Sorry Baljeet but you are going home.

Baljeet: Aw man.

Jacob: Sorry dude but you sat out the whole time during the dodge ball game.

Candice: Yeah, and I just really think your a little creepy. Sorry.

Baljeet: No problem. (sighs)

Chris: Dock of shame is that way bro. (points to the dock) Get moving!

On the boat

Baljeet: I guess I could have tried just a little at the dodgeball game but I am not very athletic. (sighs) I guess it's back to Danville for me.

On the dock

Chris: Well this episode has been full of lots of laughs and akward moments but I think the best moment was one that wasn't shown. So here it is!

The screen goes black then shows another shot of the dodgeball game and Jacob jumps in front of Dawn making the ball hit him in his sweet spot then falling flat on his face with everyone laughing but Dawn she knelt beside him and whispered something in his hear very quietly then stands up.

Chris: Lets have an instant replay!

The screen goes to when Jacob jumped then slowly played the clip then paused when it hit his spot.

Chris: (laughs madly) That is too funny (wipes tear from eye) anyway (keeps laughing while talking) we'll see you next time on Total Drama Revelations! (Starts a very long laughing fit falls into the lake from laughter)

The screen then replays the previously unseen scene of the dodgeball game over and over again.


	3. Season 1 Episode 3

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Revelations! Last time we said goodbye to TWO (puts up 2 fingers) campers, Chloe Haas who was kicked for getting knocked out during the dodge ball match and not remembering who Susan was or where she was, and Baljeet who just arrived on the episode for not participating during the dodge ball game. Now coming up will be the trials and tribulations of the campers, some may die some may survive and some just want to stop participating in the competition! So enjoy this episode of Total Drama Revelations!

"Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine," The screen knocks Chris into the lake then goes up the hill and into the water beneath "you guys are on my mind!" Jacob is seen in a tug of war with a shark over a fish then they both let go flying backwards in different directions the fish goes to the top of the water. "You ask me what I wanted to be," Candice and Jeremy are staring into each other's eyes while on a surfboard when an eagle grabs the fish and flies into the sky. "now I think the answer is plain to see," The eagle drops the fish into the forest which lands in between Chloe, Maeve, Susan, and Kryshonda causing them all to run away from it. " I want to be famous! I want to live close to the sun," The screen shows Phineas reading a blueprint while going over a waterfall in a raft "So pack your bags cause I've already won!" The raft is about to land on a log but it hovers then flies away "Everything to prove nothing in my way," The screen zooms into the kitchen where Chef Hatchet is stirring s pot of soup with his hands while looking at Ferb and Isabella tied up looking horrified "I'll get there one day!" The screen zooms out to the beach by the dock where Chris is walking up the stairs soaking wet. "Cause I wanna be famous!" The screen goes to the dock where Phineas is getting out of his hover raft only for it to fly away from the dock "Nanana'nanaana nana nana" The screen shows Jacob pop up from the water only to swim away from the shark. "I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!" The screen shows the girls panting from running out of the woods. "I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!" The screen shows the cast circled around a campfire while whistling the theme. Then it shows a sign that says Total Drama Revelations in bright yellow letters.

At the Diamond Cabin (boys side) 3:00 a.m.

Dawn: (slowly walks to Jacobs bunk) (whispers) I must read his ora!

Jacob: (in his sleep) No! NO! GET AWAY! GET OUT! GO NOW!

Dawn: (leaves quickly knowing that the noise would wake Phineas)

Phineas: Keep it down man some of us are trying to sleep! (throws pillow)

Jacob: (wakes up) What was that for?

Phineas: You screamed in your sleep! Again!

Jacob: Whatever (tosses back pillow) I need to stay away from Dawn for a while. See you in like what time is it anyway?

Phineas: Too early goodnight. (turns over)

Confession cams

Dawn: I didn't mean to intrude but when he is asleep he is easiest to reach closely enough to read his ora easily.

Phineas: Yeah I saw Dawn walk in. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to startle her. (looks like he's hiding something) Alright Jacob told me he likes Dawn but doesn't want her to know or anyone else to know about it either!

End confession cams

Outside the cabins 6:00 a.m.

Chris: (camera is on positioned at his face) Shhhh their sleeping. (smiles while pulling out bullhorn) EVERYONE UP AND AT EM TIME FOR YOU'RE NEXT CHALLENGE! (all groan)

Mess Hall 6:27 a.m.

Chris: Alright you're next challenge is to run around the camp 10 times! The first team to finish gets an edge in the next part of the competition!

Phineas: Can't it wait till I don't know a week?

Chris: Nope. And if you don't get started then your team will have a disadvantage on the next challenge.

Jacob: Can it wait for 3 minutes?

Chris: Nope it starts right now! GO GO GO! (all run outside)

Outskirts of the Camp 7:30

Jacob: (to Phineas while running) So how many times have we gone around?

Phineas: 7 times for us and the girls.

Jacob: We are making good time then.

Chris: THE EMERALDS WIN!

Jacob: (stops) WHAT! (rest of his team stops)

Kryshonda: How we were in the lead?

Chris: They didn't exactly run they swam 5 times up and down the river.

Candice: That's not fair!

Scott: Who cares we won so what's the next challenge?

Chris: Your next challenge is to go and make me a latte. The team with the best latte wins! Go!

Isabella: You CANT be serious.

Chris: I am. As for the advantage I promised you get to have my dossier of my favorite things! (hands it to Scott)

Scott: (opens it up) It just says looking in the mirror. How does that help?

Chris: It doesn't. (laughs) I just wanted you guys done quick!

Ferb: That's highly unfair isn't it? (all gasp but Candice, Isabella, and Jacob)

Chris: I didn't think you talked but yes, yes it is highly unfair! (interns are seen placing coffee machines behind Chris) Now get to that latte! I'm thirsty!

The Diamond Team 7:45

Jacob: So let's go over what we know.

Phineas: He likes to look at himself.

Isabella: He likes to humiliate others.

Candice: And he is evil.

Jacob: Alright so we need to make a latte with the ability to see you're self in it and make it appeal to an evil embarasee person?

Phineas: Technically yes but I don't think that embarasee is a word.

Jacob: Whatever we need to- (turns around to see Dawn sneaking up behind him) AH! GO AWAY! (runs away)

Dawn: But I need to read you're ora! (chases him)

Candice: So. Now what?

Phineas: We do what Jacob said and I have the perfect Idea!

The Emerald Squad 8:00

Susan: Do you think it will work?

Scott: Definitely. It has everything he likes. (screen zooms out to reveal a mirror taped to a cup of water) Plus, none of us know what a latte is (Ferb raises his hand to speak but is cut off by Chris)

Chris: TIMES UP PRESENT YOURE LATTE"S NOW!

The middle of the camp 8:05 a.m.

Chris: Now first up is the Emerald squad! With a mirror taped to a cup of water. I like it!

Scott: So far so good.

Confession cams

Susan: We have the Diamonds right where we want them. There is no possible way they could win. Not one!

Jacob: Man I really hope Dawn will chill about this ora thingy. (someone knocks on the door)

Dawn: Jacob are you in here?

Jacob: (looks at camera horridly) Um got to go! (runs through the wall leaving his figure in it)

End confession cameras

Chris: Now for the Diamond Team!

Phineas: We present the "The best! Latte! EVER!" (pulls off a sheet from over their latte revealing a mirror built into a coffee cup with coffee inside of it and 2 cream holders on it)

Chris: This is the single most awesome thing I have EVER seen. (picks it up) The diamonds win. (wipes tear) So beautiful so, so beautiful. Emeralds I will see you at the campfire pit tonight. Until then you all can go and have- (Jacob is screaming like a little girl while running away from Dawn shouting at him to stop) Some fun. (looks at the camera awkwardly) Okay.

Behind the Emerald Cabin 10:00 a.m.

Jacob: I think I finally ditched that psychotic pretty girl.

Susan: Who is that? I know I heard someone back here! (walks behind the cabin to find a hiding Jacob) What are doing back-

Jacob: Shhhhhh! Sorry to use your teams cabin as a hiding place but I am hiding from Dawn. And the main reason is Scott's fault.

Susan: Follow me. (leads him to the girls side of the cabin) Now how is this Scotts fault?

Jacob: He said something to Dawn when they first got here about my actions and ever since she has been crazy about reading my ora. Even during the dodge ball game when I got hit in my (shifts in his spot) soft spot. She whispered that she would find out my ora.

Susan: Wow.

Dawn: (from outside) Susan! Have you seen Jacob anywhere?!

Susan: Um. (sees Jacob shaking his head no rapidly) Not recently!

Dawn: Shoot! Can I come in?

Susan: (sees Jacob saying no) Sure why not!

Jacob: Susan! (hides under the bed)

Dawn: (walks in) So what are you doing here alone?

Susan: Ah you know. (quickly looks under the bed) Girl stuff. Looking at bra's and stuff.

Dawn: Oh well then I better get going so I can find Jacob. Have fun looking at bras! (leaves and closes the door behind her)

Jacob: (climbs out from under the bed) Thanks Susan.

Susan: No problem but can you do me a favor?

Jacob: I guess what is it?

Susan: I need you to find a way to get Scott or Buford voted off without them knowing about it.

Jacob: No problem. Where is the rest of your team.

Susan: Their around somewhere. Oh wait! (grabs a pencil and paper and scribbles something down) Here take this to prove that I sent you. (hands a paper with the words "Listen to him. Susan.")

Jacob: Thanks. Why do you want them out? (stands up to leave)

Susan: Because both of them are mean and vicious people. (Jacob goes to the door and opens it)

Jacob: Well whatever you want. You seriously saved me. (leaves)

Susan: (looks at the door for a few more seconds then goes back to looking at bras)

At the mess hall 10:30 a.m.

Jacob: Any Emeralds in here? (walks in)

Phineas: Yes! ( Jacob looks to see Ferb sitting next to Phineas reading a blueprint on the table)

Jacob: Oh hey guys! (sits down across from then) Whatchya doin?

Isabella: (opens door) Hey that's my job! (closes door)

Jacob: Okay.

Phineas: We are going to build a hovercraft from a raft. (smiles )

Jacob: Cool anyway I need to talk to Ferb about his team. (Ferb looks at him) I got an order from Susan to tell you to vote off Buford or Scott your choice.

Phineas: Why are you helping the other team get the word around?

Jacob: Let's just say she helped me out in my time of need.

Phineas: Okay. Ferb will you do it? (Ferb nods)

Jacob: Good only 1 more Emerald to go if I can convince Jeremy to vote off Buford or Scott we are good. So Ferb who are you voting for?

Ferb: Well I will vote for

Emerald Cabins Boys sides 12:00 p.m.

Jacob: Jeremy are you in here? (opens door and enters and sits on a bed)

Jeremy: What do you want?

Jacob: I want to know if you will vote out either Scott or Buford.

Jeremy: Why should I tell you? I might not even vote them off.

Jacob: Well I got this letter from Susan that gives me the authority to ask you and get the answer. (smirks after handing off the paper)

Jeremy: (snatches paper from him) Alright I will do it. (shoves paper into his hand again) Here take it back.

Jacob: Why are you acting so mean to me?

Jeremy: Because Scott told me that you hate my music.

Jacob: Wait you play music?

Jeremy: Shouldn't you know that considering you hate it?

Jacob: I didn't even know that you played an instrument. Scott must be trying to turn you on me.

Jeremy: Huh well then I guess I have made my vote.

At the bonfire ceremony

Chris: Today might be the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever. With the biggest of all surprises. But first I should give away the marsh mellows to the staying campers. First up Susan with no votes, Jeremy with no votes, and Ferb with no votes.

Scott: Wait there are no more marsh mellows!

Buford: Yeah Buford wants one!

Chris: Sorry guys. Both of you are leaving because you both got 2 votes each. One from Ferb for Buford and one from Scott for Buford. One from Jeremy for Scott and one from Buford for Scott. Susan didn't vote.

Scott: Just great I try and lead you all to victory and this is how you repay me.

Susan: Sorry Buford but I don't like the way you treated Baljeet even though he was on the other team.

Buford: Buford doesn't care about the competitions he just wants a marsh mellow.

Susan: You can have mine Buford.

Buford: Buford doesn't thank people. (takes the marsh mellow and eats it)

Chris: Alright then, dock of shame is that way guys. (points towards dock)

At the dock 11:00 p.m.

Chris: (the boat starts leaving) Well I promised a surprise didn't I. (laughs) Now with the Emeralds down by 2 members I will have to make drastic changes. Tune in next time on Total Drama Revelations!


	4. Season 1 Episode 4

Chris: Welcome back to another episode of Total Drama Revelations! Last we said goodbye to 2 of the toughest and meanest campers. Buford and Scott. They both got an equal amount of votes to leave so I decided to kick them both off and see what the outcome would be! Coming up we will destroy the teams and have the campers at each other's throats. So stay tuned for Total Drama Revelations!

"Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine," The screen knocks Chris into the lake then goes up the hill and into the water beneath "you guys are on my mind!" Jacob is seen in a tug of war with a shark over a fish then they both let go flying backwards in different directions the fish goes to the top of the water. "You ask me what I wanted to be," Candice and Jeremy are staring into each other's eyes while on a surfboard when an eagle grabs the fish and flies into the sky. "now I think the answer is plain to see," The eagle drops the fish into the forest which lands in between Chloe, Maeve, Susan, and Kryshonda causing them all to run away from it. " I want to be famous! I want to live close to the sun," The screen shows Phineas reading a blueprint while going over a waterfall in a raft "So pack your bags cause I've already won!" The raft is about to land on a log but it hovers then flies away "Everything to prove nothing in my way," The screen zooms into the kitchen where Chef Hatchet is stirring a pot of soup with his hands while looking at Ferb and Isabella tied up looking horrified "I'll get there one day!" The screen zooms out to the beach by the dock where Chris is walking up the stairs soaking wet. "Cause I wanna be famous!" The screen goes to the dock where Phineas is getting out of his hover raft only for it to fly away from the dock "Nanana'nanaana nana nana" The screen shows Jacob pop up from the water only to swim away from the shark. "I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!" The screen shows the girls panting from running out of the woods. "I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!" The screen shows the cast circled around a campfire while whistling the theme. Then it shows a sign that says Total Drama Revelations in bright yellow letters.

The Mess Hall

Jacob: So Phin want to make an alliance? So you know we can win this thing?

Phineas: I don't know Isabella asked me the same thing. (she nods)

Jacob: Then Izzy would you care if I joined you're alliance?

Isabella: Sure why not. But what will happen when it is just us?

Jacob: We will cross that bridge when we get there!

Chris: (walks in) Alright now some big news! (all look up at him) The teams are GONE!

Candice: What!?

Chris: Gone. Demolished. Destroyed. Never to return.

Candice: Why?

Chris: Because you guys are the final 10! (all cheer) Now it is all downhill from here though.

All: Aw!

Chris: Now your first challenge begins at the dock of shame. Take your time. Get there when you're ready. We will begin when all of you arrive. (leaves)

Jacob: Well that doesn't sound like Chris. (stands up) You guys ready? (Izzy and Phin nod) Good! Let's get going then! (all leave)

Candice: Jeremy! (he looks at her) Want to make an alliance? (Jeremy nods then walks over)

Jeremy: Finally we can be on the same team. (both stand up) Ready to go?

Candice: Why of course! (both leave)

Susan: ( to dawn) Want to make an alliance since everyone else is doing it?

Dawn: Sure. (both get up and leave to the dock)

Kryshonda: What about me?

Ferb: I could team up with you. (Kryshonda looks at him)

Kryshonda: How good are you with tools?

Ferb: Me and Phineas once built a rollercoaster in our backyard.

Kryshonda: Wow. (both get up) Shall we go?

Ferb: Sure. (both leave)

At the docks

Chris: Alright I thought you guys would take your time but I guess not. Anyway the first challenge is to get the keys hidden throughout the island. Here take these. (hands one wooden board with a shark etched into it to Jacob) I know about you guys making alliances so 1 clue for each team. (hands another one to Susan with an alligator etched into it) Now once you all found your keys you will need to (gives one to Candice then Ferb both with a cliff etched into it) bring them back here where they will either open a door to a surprise or open a door to your leave. (laughs an evil laugh) Now get to those keys and report back here pronto!

Jacob: Alright guys there is a shark on this wood so we need to head to the Bay of Dismay where that weird land shark was living. If I remember correctly then his name is Fang. (all start walking to the bay)

Isabella: Yeah and word of advice don't anger him. He holds grudges until he hurts you.

Phineas: Yeah he was at Scotts throat the whole season of Total Drama Revenge of the Island!

Jacob: I know!

At the top of the hill

Candice: So where is it?

Ferb: I guess we search around for it?

Kryshonda: (in Ferbs ear) Don't help them we are here to win!

Ferb: Sorry.

Kryshonda: It's alright but we need to find it before they do!

Candice: HERE IT IS! (looking over the edge) It's on the cliff!

Jeremy: (looks down there too) Yep it's there.

Candice: I got it! (reaches down and grabs it) Got it!

Ferb: (snaps finger) Dang!

Kryshonda: Well I guess we lose let's go back to the dock of shame. (both look down while walking down the hill followed by a triumphant Candice)

At the bridge across the river

Susan: Okay we need to get the key from those-

Dawn: Got it! (holding it in her right hand)

Susan: How the? It doesn't matter. Let's go back to the dock. (both start to walk back)

Bay of Dismay

Jacob: Alright so here is the plan: I distract the shark and you guys grab the key! Got it?

Phineas: Got it!

Jacob: Alright here goes nothing! (jumps into the water on the beach) Ouch! (his head is under the sand and his legs are bending over where his head would be) Alright trial number 2! (gets up) I will try FURTHER out this time. (walks till he is neck deep in water) LET'S DO THIS! (goes under water and swims straight at the shark while it swims at him) Uh oh! (gags and swims in the other direction with Fang chasing him)

Phineas: Alright let's grab that key! (runs to the spike sticking out of the water while kicking his legs to stay afloat) I almost got it!

Jacob: GET OUT OF THE WAY! (swims straight at Phineas knocking him into the water and he gets kicked in the head by Jacob's frantic kicking knocking him out) Woah sorry dude! (swims away)

Isabella: PHINEAS! IM COMING! (jumps into the water and swims towards him and eventually grabs him and pulls him ashore) Can you hear me?

Phineas: (gags out water) Wow you saved my life. (stands up) Thanks Isabella! (hugs her) You're the best!

Isabella: I know. (breaks hug) Should we help Jacob?

Jacob: No I got the key. (breathes heaily)

Phineas: Great! Shall we go? ( gestures back to the dock)

Jacob: Sure.

Bottom of the Hill

Ferb: (in Kryshonda's ear) I have the key.

Kryshonda: (whispering) What?

Ferb: (still whispering) I have the key. (shows the key in his hand) I took it from them when they fell over. They think they have it!

At the Dock

Chris: Now. Present your keys.

Jacob: (shows the key) There what do we get?

Chris: I don't know find out. (steps out from in front of the chests)

Jacob: (Tries the first chest and it opens) Are you kidding me? (pulls out a teddy bear holding a letter) This is it? (opens letter) I bet this says- Son of a B****!

Phineas: What is it that's got you worked up? (grabs letter) AWESOME! Isabella look! (hands her the letter)

Isabella: NO WAY! You had better not be kidding Chris.

Chris: No kidding.

Candice: What did you get? (walks over)

Jacob: A mother trucking invincibility card and a free hand over foot spa treatment on a yacht! (punps his fists)

Candice: I wonder what we got Jeremy. (puts hand to back and front pockets) Wheres the key? (double checks) What happened to the key?

Kryshonda: We have it. (waves the key)

Candice: Oh thank goodness. (whipes sweat from her head) Are you gonna hand it over?

Kryshonda: Nope. (walks to the next chest) Not this one. (goes to the last one) Ah. (opens it) Yes! Invincibility. And an all paid trip to revisit the island after the show. (looks like she's about to throw up)

Candice: But what about us? (points to her and Jeremy)

Chris: That remains to be seen. (laughs)

Susan: Last but not least. Susan and Dawn! (walks to the last chest) I think its opening! (it opens throwing her back and almost falling off the dock) Whoa! Dawn whats in the chest?

Dawn: (pulls out a letter) It's a letter. (opens the letter) Oh my gosh! (covers mouth with her hand).

Candice: What does it say?

Dawn: That you guys are done…

Candice: What?! We lose?!

Dawn: I'm afraid so.

Jeremy: Why?

Chris: Well since they aren't reading the letter out loud it basically says that the people who got this car MUST vote off 2 of the campers who didn't get a chest. (smiles)

Jacob: You are a jack*** you know that?

Chris: I should kick you off for saying that but, I won't because I think you will like the next challenge tomorrow. (laughs evily)

Dock of shame 9:00 PM

Candice: Well we placed 8/9 out of 13. That's good.

Jeremy: Yeah! And I bet you next season we will win! (both get on the boat)

Chris: Well that was a good episode. Kinda short but what're you gonna do? (boat leaves) Anyway I hope you tune in next time on Total Drama Revelations!


	5. Season 1 Episode 5

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Revelations! Last time we said goodbye to 2 more cast mates. The lovely couple of Candice and Jeremy were sent packing when Ferb stole the key to the chest that would have kept them here! But this episode we got a challenge that will punch you in the face. Literally! (laughs) So stayed tuned for Total Drama Revelations!

"Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine," The screen knocks Chris into the lake then goes up the hill and into the water beneath "you guys are on my mind!" Jacob is seen in a tug of war with a shark over a fish then they both let go flying backwards in different directions the fish goes to the top of the water. "You ask me what I wanted to be," Candice and Jeremy are staring into each other's eyes while on a surfboard when an eagle grabs the fish and flies into the sky. "now I think the answer is plain to see," The eagle drops the fish into the forest which lands in between Chloe, Maeve, Susan, and Kryshonda causing them all to run away from it. " I want to be famous! I want to live close to the sun," The screen shows Phineas reading a blueprint while going over a waterfall in a raft "So pack your bags cause I've already won!" The raft is about to land on a log but it hovers then flies away "Everything to prove nothing in my way," The screen zooms into the kitchen where Chef Hatchet is stirring s pot of soup with his hands while looking at Ferb and Isabella tied up looking horrified "I'll get there one day!" The screen zooms out to the beach by the dock where Chris is walking up the stairs soaking wet. "Cause I wanna be famous!" The screen goes to the dock where Phineas is getting out of his hover raft only for it to fly away from the dock "Nanana'nanaana nana nana" The screen shows Jacob pop up from the water only to swim away from the shark. "I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!" The screen shows the girls panting from running out of the woods. "I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!" The screen shows the cast circled around a campfire while whistling the theme. Then it shows a sign that says Total Drama Revelations in bright yellow letters.

At the mess hall

Chris: Well campers you guys are the final 8! (all cheer) We are getting closer and closer to the end!

Jacob: Wohoo! (pumps his fists in the air)

Chris: Now for the challenge that will haunt you forever! (all gasp)

Phineas: What is it?

Chris: It is a challenge based entirely on the TV show Wipeout! (laughs) Follow me to the course! (walks outside followed by the final 8) Now! The challenges you will face will be listed in the order that you have to defeat them in. First you have to survive the boxing glove wall! Then you will need to bounce across the big red balls. Finally you need to-

Susan: Wait wait wait. Weren't Phin Jake and Izzy supposed to go to some yacht spa?

Chris: Don't interrupt me! But the certificate was fake and as I was saying. Finally you need to cross the tight board of loserdome!

Jacob: What's the final one?

Chris: It is a small 1 foot wide 20 foot long board above freezing cold water as with all the challenges.

Susan: And if we win?

Chris: You get invincibility and if you wimp out you get sent home instantly! (laughs)

At the Course

Chris: Now if you look behind me you will see the challenge course of hardcoreness!

Jacob: Sit down fellow campers I got this! (walks to the starting line)

Chris: Alright then! The winner is the person who gets the fastest time to beat the course. The person who loses gets to choose 1 camper to leave on the boat of loserdome! (all gasp) I know you all get to bring down someone with you! (laughs) Alright. (claps hands together) Jacob! Are you ready?

Jacob: This will be a sinch!

Chris: Well I am glad you think so. Starting NOW!

Jacob: Too easy (Jacob ducks under the first punch runs barely missing the second punch and jumps over the third punch) Told you! (Jacob jumps onto the first ball and somehow gains his balance and jumps to the second bouncing off his butt across the last 3 lading at the final part)

Chris: Wow that took you 35 seconds but you aren't done yet!

Jacob: No problem! (Jacob starts to walk normally across the board until he gets halfway then he breaks out in a sprint making it to the end in only 47 seconds) WOHOO!

Chris: Wow only 47 seconds that is going to be hard to beat! (laughs while putting his stopwatch away) Who's next?

Susan: WAIT! (Chris looks at her) Can we put on our bathing suites? (all others murmur in agreement)

Chris: FINE! We'll be right back on Total Drama Revelations!

Chris: We are back on Total Drama Revelations! Where we last left off Jacob beat the course in only 47 seconds! Now I forgot to mention that the winner gets invincibility from elimination! (Jacob cheers)

Susan: Don't get so full of yourself Jacob! (to Chris) I'm going next! (gets up to the starting line wearing a 1 piece bathing suite that is green) Ready!

Chris: And GO! (Susan runs all the way across the punching stage before they even start she then jumps onto the first ball and flies off of it into the freezing cold water)

Susan: Brrrrr. This is cold water! (climbs up the ladder) Alright whats my time Chris (jumps onto the first ball which throws her onto the rest one after another making her but smack on the hard wood landing spot) OW!

Chris: Your time is 50 seconds!

Susan: D***! (runs across the plank and hits Jacob throwing him off the edge)

Jacob: (as he is falling) You little B****! (hits his back on the water)

Chris: Well who is next? (all look at each other nervously) Alright then I choose… (moves hand all the way across the group then back to Dawn) Dawn!

Dawn: Aright. (walks to the starting spot wearing a 2 piece bikini that is pink with a white outline) Ready!

Chris: Alright! 3! 2! 1! GO!

Dawn: I hate you Chris! (runs infront of the first punch and gets knocked off) Ahhhh! (swims over to the ladder and then climbs it) I got this! (runs much like Susan across the whole row of the punchers and then runs right off the edge and onto the red balls bouncing all the way until she hit the wood floor flat on her back she scooted up a little getting her top caught on the boards and then stood up) AHH! (covers her unmentionables then grabs her top and puts it back on)

The screen freezes and rewinds to the part where she stood up and had the blur appear

Chris: Alright in almost every single season on this island someone lost their top. Almost nothing like that happened on Total Drama Revenge of the Island! Anyway I just thought I should share that with you guys!

The screen goes back on Dawn when she was putting her top on

Dawn: (puts her top back on) Chris! I will get you for that! (starts to slowly walk across the board)

At the end

Jacob: (Gets to the top) What did I miss?

Susan: Well you will see it when you watch the show. (laughs)

Dawn: (Finishes) What was Jacob doing when it happened?

Susan: Don't worry until we get off this Island he didn't see anything (laughs again) besides who cares!?

Dawn: I do! I value my privacy!

Jacob: (butts in conversation) Alright what did I miss? (Susan then pushes him off the ledge)

Jacob: (while falling) I should have seen that coming. (hits water back first again)

Chris: (from the starting line) Dawn you finished in 1 minute 23 seconds!

Dawn: Yay (high fives Susan)

Cue random parts of the final contestants runs through the course

The screen shows Isabella duck under the first punch run past the second and trip over the third throwing her onto the red balls which made her bounce across them until she faceplanted at the beginning of the walk

The screen then shows Phineas walking across the board until he trips and lands at the end with Chris yelling that he finished in 2 minutes and 1 second

The screen goes to Kryshonda who past all 3 of the challenges with ease ending with a time of 55 seconds

The screen shows Ferb quickly run through the punches dodging them all and jumping clear over the red balls all in 30 seconds then he ran across the board which took 20 seconds ending in his final time of 50 seconds tying with Susan

The screen shows Isabella walking across the boards ending in a total time of 48 seconds making her run and push Jacob over the water while he said "Oh come on!"

End Random parts of the final contestants runs through the courses

At the campfire ceremony

Chris: Alright as you know the person with the lowest time had to leave with the camper of their choice and since the loser was Phineas I asked him who he would like to take back to Danville with him and he said (dramatic music plays) Isabella

Isabella: Yay! (all look at her weirdly) I mean BOO! (walks to the dock with Phineas and gets on the boat with him) So why did you choose me?

Phineas: Because I am confident that Ferb will win and if he does he will split the money with us so I took one of my good friends. (boat takes off)

At the dock

Chris: Well that certainly was an exciting episode but that compares nothing to what I have in store for the campers next time! So tune in to Total Drama Revelations!


End file.
